Football in February
by lilyflowr33
Summary: Did you go to kinder garden? Of course. “Really? Because it seems like you never learned how to share!” ML CZ DL OneShot


Football in February

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or the Super Bowl.

* * *

"For the last time, step away from the T.V. and no one gets hurt," Michael told Lola.

Her face flamed. "This is the _girls lounge_. What it is used for is the _girls' prerogative._"

Michael rolled his eyes. "And this is _our school_. Martinez, did you go to kinder garden?"

She scoffed. "Of course."

"Really? Because it seems like you never learned how to share!" Michael yelled.

Sitting on the couch next to Chase, Zoey leaned over and grabbed popcorn from the bowl he was holding. She whispered, "This is getting good."

Chase whispered back, "We should call the producers of The OC and tell them to make Michael and Lola a T.V. show."

Logan leaned over the back of the couch and said, "Or you could just ask me."

Zoey and Chase looked up at him. Chase said, "Logan, it was a joke."

Logan's eyes dawned for a moment, and then glazed over to his normal jerk eyes. "Yeah, yeah, of course. I knew that. Pshh."

Zoey giggled and leaned her head into Chase's shoulder, causing him to tense up and then relax. He closed his eyes for a moment, pretending that this motion was actually something his girlfriend would do. But then reality hit him. He was still a wuss who couldn't express his feelings and Zoey definitely wasn't his girlfriend. Not yet at least. "What time does the game start again?" she asked.

"3:25," he replied.

Zoey checked her watch. "Forty more minutes of arguing," she paused and thought a minute. "Remember when it used to be Dana and Logan fighting, not Michael and Lola?"

Chase smiled. "Yeah, I do. Good times, good times. It's almost a good thing that Dana moved to France, or else we'd have double the noise."

From behind them on barstools, Logan scoffed and turned to Nicole. He pointed to Michael and Lola, still fighting. "Dana and I were never that bad, were we?"

Nicole's eyes widened in fear of saying the wrong thing, and instead of replying, grabbed a handful of gummy bears from the bag beside her, stuffed them in her mouth, and motioned like she couldn't talk.

Logan sighed. "The one time you don't talk. God."

"Well, why don't you take a vote then, Michael," Lola retorted back. "People who want to watch the Super Pot thingy and people who want to watch the best movie ever."

Michael laughed, but everyone could tell it was exaggerated. "First of all, Lola, it's the Super Bowl. And I am seriously intent of supporting my home team, the Bears. Second, Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen is definitely not the best movie ever. It's not even entertaining!"

Lola grabbed the left side of her chest. "Take that back," she breathed, giving him her meanest evil eye.

Michael narrowed his eyes, and glared at her. "Make me."

Zoey sighed. She murmured to Chase, "My turn," and then stood up. "Guys," she said to Michael and Lola, "I think we all need to just calm down."

Michael and Lola looked from each other to Zoey, and then in unison, pointed to the other and said "It's his/her fault!"

Chase rubbed his temples. "Oy vey."

Zoey giggled slightly, and then went back to business. "Lola, I think we should watch the game."

Lola screamed at the same time Michael shouted in victory.

"You're taking _his_ side? You don't even like football!"

"Lola, I'm not taking his side. It's just that we can watch a DVD anytime, but the Super Bowl's only on once a year," Zoey paused. "And I really want to watch Peyton Manning sweat."

Logan laughed and leaned over to Chase. "Look, buddy, more competition."

Chase hit Logan in the back of the head. "Shut up."

Michael's face paled. "Whoa whoa. My game is not going to be turned into a boy hunt."

Nicole's jaw dropped. "No way. That's the only reason I'm here. I want to see Peyton too!" Michael growled at her, sending her into a panic, hiding behind Logan.

Chase looked astonished. "Dude, did you just growl?"

Lola laughed. "Yeah, do we have to call animal control or something?"

Chase grabbed Michael's shoulders before he attacked Lola and guided him to the couch. "Dude, we're gonna watch the game, chill."

Zoey turned to Lola and said, "We'll watch it after the game."

Lola rolled her eyes, and put on an appearance that she didn't care. "Whatever," she replied and tossed the DVD onto the table.

* * *

"Oh. My. God," Nicole shrieked. "It's Prince. I _love _Prince."

Logan coughed. "The Artist Formally Known as Prince. But all his friends just call him Purple."

Chase laughed. "And you know because…?"

Logan popped his collar. "He's friends with my dad."

Nicole's eyes brightened. "Really? Can I meet him? Do you know his inspiration for all his music? What's he thinking every time he sings Raspberry Beret? That's my _favorite song ever._ When's the last time you saw him? Did he give you tickets to see him in Vegas? I so want to see him live…" Logan looked significantly scared.

Zoey laughed and high-fived Chase. "Nice."

Lola sighed. "How much longer?"

Michael scoffed. "Why don't you just leave if you hate it so much?"

Lola rolled her eyes. "Because everyone's here, doofus."

Zoey stood up before anything else happened. "Okay, guys, shush." She looked from Michael to Lola and then back to Michael. "This is what's gonna happen. It's halftime. You two are going to go up to my dorm and work this out and by the time you come down, everything better have been worked out."

Lola and Michael weren't happy, but they weren't about to make Zoey even more annoyed. So they went.

* * *

Michael sighed as the closed the door to Dorm 101. "Like this is gonna do anything."

Lola just rolled her eyes and flopped on her bed.

Michael stood for a while, but got tired. "Look, Lola, I don't want to fight. I just want to go back downstairs to watch the game. So can we just pretend to be nice to each other until tomorrow morning? I promise, you can insult me all you want then."

Lola sighed and sat up. "Michael, it's not about that. I don't hate you, okay?"

Michael was bewildered. "You don't hate me?"

"No, I don't," Lola confessed. "In fact, you're kind of cute. In a jocky way."

"I don't get it," Michael replied.

"You're nice," Lola said, "sometimes. But a lot of the time, you have no consideration for what I feel. You might just call if not being able to take a joke, but I call it being hurt."

Michael sighed and look at Lola, who was very intent of staring at the carpet. He took her hand and pushed up her face to look at his. "Lola, I'm so sorry."

She sighed and stood up, pushing him away. "It's okay. I'm just too emotional for my own good. When I'm mad, I'm not aware of half the things I say."

Michael laughed. "You're cute when you're mad."

Lola's eyes darted back up at him. "What?"

Michael panicked. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes," Lola replied laughing. And then she kissed him.

* * *

"Oh. My. God," Logan yelled. "It's Dana!"

Nicole looked confused. "Wait, shouldn't I be saying that?"

Michael and Lola had just entered the lounge after making up. "Uh, what?" Michael asked.

Logan grabbed Michael's face and positioned it so it was looking at the T.V. "She's one of Prince's dancers!"

Chase squinted. "Huh, you're right."

"I don't ever remember her telling us she could dance," Zoey added.

"Hell yes, she can," Logan insisted. "I should know, I went to the dance with her."

"The one where she stomped on your foot, breaking your big toe?" Michael asked.

Logan glared. Michael shut up.

"I'm gonna call my Dad," Logan said, grabbing his cell phone.

Zoey looked confused. "What would that do?"

Logan didn't even look at her. "So he can get the jet to fly me to Miami. Duh."

Lola was so confused at this point, because she didn't even know who Dana was. "Why do you want to go to Miami?"

Logan just waved her off and walked outside. The last thing he said before going out of hearing range was, "Dad? I need Petey."

"Petey?" Nicole asked.

"It's what he named their jet," Chase replied, still watching the half time show.

"Why would he name his jet?" Zoey asked.

Chase scoffed. "It's Logan. What more of an explanation do you need?"

* * *

"Finally!" Lola announced. "The game's over. Movie time!"

Michael laughed. "I'll go get some popcorn." Passing Lola, on the way to the kitchen, he placed a small kiss on her lips, and walked away.

Nicole looked from the kitchen to Lola. "Nice. Well, I have to go find Enrique now. I lost him this morning," she said before walking out of the room.

"Enrique?" Chase asked.

"It's what she named her cell phone," Zoey answered.

"She named her cell phone? Why?" Chase asked.

"It's Nicole. What more of an explanation do you need?" Zoey asked, and then burst into laughter, with Chase joining her.

After then were done, Chase said to Lola, "Bout time."

Lola gasped. "I could say the same about you, but it would be a lie." Chase burned bright red as Lola walked out of the room satisfied.

Zoey was puzzled. "What was she talking about?"

Chase sighed and looked into Zoey's eyes. "This." He pressed his lips against hers.

Zoey came away breathless. "Wow."

Chase laughed. "Ditto."

The laughed, but were then interrupted by the T.V., which Lola apparently hadn't turned off. The announcer was describing the fans after the game. "And love is in the air," he said, while a box popped up in the right hand corned of the screen. "It's February, and no one can get enough of the Valentine's air. While some guys went as far as displaying the big question on the screen at the stadium today, one young couple found each other in the midst of the crowd. It's like they say, young love is the best kind of love."

The screen widened to fit the whole T.V., showing a boy and a girl about Zoey and Chase's age, kissing in the crowd. His hands were running through her brown curls and her arms were around his neck.

"Chase," Zoey said hesitantly. "Is that Logan?"

Chase smiled. "And that's Dana."


End file.
